


slempy

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, nappy time, they are a family and theres nothing you can do to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: putunia decides to nap on top of her new dad.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Putunia Mollar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	slempy

Little by little, bit by bit. Time over time, Putunia increased her trust in Boris. Taken in part that she has adopted him as much as he did with her. Taken in the grain that she felt safer with him rather than her actual parents of the blood, despite how a few months ago she was starry eyed on “defeating the green menace”.   
Now the few months later she is comfortably snoozing on top of him. 

Boris was in an armchair with a bundle of yarn worked away by a pair of needles. It’s hard to keep his hands quiet for long periods, so knitting was a helpful hobby to pick up on. Putunia approached him after a busy playtime and looked at him.   
“Henlo?” He set the thread work away.  
“Mtired.” Was all she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.   
“O do u want a nappy?”   
She nodded and climbed up him. 

He was a bit taken aback, for he was more than willing to carry her to her bed. However with the way she slumped on and clutched to him, showed that she would rather stay put. He looked at her sprawled on his torso already clocked out. He hesitated before clearing her face of messy hair. Seems like hoping in mud puddles was involved with the playtime. She must have had lots of fun. The joy of letting the energy outside. 

She must be listening to his heartbeat right now with the way her head laid on his chest. Boris considered for a moment if this was another step of her in trusting, for next he knew there were tears welling up in his eyes.   
He can’t begin to cry as the breathing would shake his body, disturb her sleep, causing her to wake back up.   
He held a hand up to his mouth to stifle down anything coming out.   
A couple minutes later he was able to manage his composure and let out a great sigh. He never could have predicted himself as. This. To be happy. Loved. Had he been told such a while back, he would probably just stare and awkwardly chuckle and say how he just remembered he left the oven on or something. But well…

Here he is now. A better father figure than either of them had known of.

He moved one of his clawed fingers towards Putunia and gently stroked the side of her face and petting her head. He realized that she was without a blanket and soon would be cold. He opted to simply draping his arm over her. She was small enough that only one arm sufficed, but why just go with that when do more hold?!

—

As the hours went by Putunia stirred about. Eyelids open and up she sees Boris. She was snug. Quite so. Took her a moment to realize just just snug she was. Snug as a bug in a vice. Two giant arms wrapped around her, only allowing her to wiggle. Oh wiggle did she do. 

Feeling the movements about, Boris awoke to investigate and was greeted with a smile as big as Putunia’s little head could fit. He exchanged one back.   
“Mmm… can you let me go?”  
His alertness shot up as he unraveled her out. Though she didn’t move away.   
Putunia giggled as she patted him down, “I’m hungry!”   
His look softened down, “Welllllly wat do u want?”   
“Mac N cheeese!!!”  
“With the star shape?”  
“With the star shape.”


End file.
